


The muggle trip

by DeviantSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, eighth year, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSlytherin/pseuds/DeviantSlytherin
Summary: Draco can’t seem to get away from Harry after he came back for his eighth year. Now they are partners in this stupid trip. But Harry has a plan. And he is going after it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 66





	The muggle trip

Entering his eighth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had come back knowing that he was required to take the muggle studies class as part of his punishment given at the postwar trails. Continue going to Hogwarts for his last year and take muggle studies. It had seemed pretty simple to him back then. That was before he got back to Hogwarts. 

The eighth year muggle studies class was a very small one. It was a requirement for all Hogwarts students, but for those who had already taken the class, they didn’t need to retake it. Which only left Draco, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Draco walked into the class the first period of the class, and his whole world seemed to flipped upside down when he was greeted by not only, Pansy and Blaise, but also, Harry fucking Potter. 

It was as if he could never get away from the boy. He had every class with him, so all day he was forced to be in the same room, and in most of them, he had the unfortunate fate of being Harry’s partner. His world had quickly become one filled with lots of green eyes looking at him and lazy fingers running frantically through his hair as he did his work. 

And that wasn’t even the worst of it! When they came back for their eighth year, they all got put in the eighth year dormitories, all being paired with one other student. Draco had been paired with the boy. And it was an absolutely nightmare. The boy had no boundaries when it came to dressing in front of the very gay, Draco. It was absolutely torture. 

That is how it’s been for the first 3 months of school since they have been back. Today though, it was about to get worse. 

Harry and Draco were partners in their muggle studies class, meaning that all the projects, essays and assignments were to be done together and turned into together. That apparently meant that class trips meant the same thing. 

At the beginning of class one Monday, the professor walked in announcing that they as they were all adults, they were allowed, more like required to go on a weekend trip to a muggle city, where they would be staying in a muggle hotel. The small class of four people hated this, but on that Friday, they all woke up early, hating how it was still dark outside, and headed to Hogsmeade where they took the train to London. 

Harry was used to the muggle world, being that he was from the muggle world. He got along with the teacher perfectly as they both talked happily about the things that were planned for the trip. Draco, along with Pansy and Blaise sat there, nearly drowning in the confusion that they felt. 

They got to Kings Cross station and they all made their way into the crowded muggle streets. Wands were not required the entirety of the trip so all their wands lay in a leather bag that the teacher kept from the students. No magic. And Draco was already scratching to be able to apparate to their hotel location. 

Instead, they took a cab. Harry and their professor got into the cab and relaxed instantly. The other three, were freaking out the moment they realized they would be getting into the muggle contraction. It was a closed space and the way the vehicle felt when it moved made all of them feel sick to their stomach. 

Harry watched in amusement the entire time as the three slytherins sat there, on the edge of puking, staring out the window in Curiosity at the things around them. They were in a world they didn’t understand and this amused Harry. 

They got out of the cab with Draco stumbling out, only to puke the moment he got out.   
“How on earth can you stand being in there... Merlin, that was bloody awful.” He said after he was done retching his insides out. Harry and the Professor shrugged. To them it was nothing. 

“Malfoy,” he started with a laugh, “this is how muggles get around. And some of us have been riding in muggle vehicles since before I was walking. Cars, aren’t that bad once you get used to them.” Draco looks at the ‘car’ and groans. 

“Well, you can keep your ‘cars’, away from me.” He said, not hiding the rudeness in his voice. The professor seemed to find this amusing. 

“Mr. Malfoy, you do understand that when Harry said they use them to travel everywhere in these things, and this is a non-magic trip, it means that you will be riding in one again, correct?” Draco looked up at this and tried to hide the hated for this trip and that statement but he didn’t say anything back. 

They made their way to the muggle hotel, their small suitcases for the weekend put into the respective rooms. Pansy and the professor being the only two females shared a room, Blaise in a room alone and Harry and Draco sharing a room. 

Draco at this point was tired of being stuck with Harry. He was sure that he was cursed to live out the rest of his life around Potter. Was the world this cruel that he would be forever forced to live with the one person that constantly reminded him of his horrid past? It sure did seem so. 

Before they went out for their first planned event of the day, they were given thirty minutes to relax. Draco didn’t understand why they needed to ‘relax’. He didn’t want to be stuck with Harry alone in an enclosed space for any long period of time that wasn’t absolutely necessary.

Draco decided in those thirty minutes that this was going to be a very long, painful weekend. 

Harry immediately decided that the best course of action was to lay down on the bed that was his and because there was literally nothing to do, he spent about ten minutes trying to decide if he wanted to talk to Draco. Every minute he would turn, look at Draco for a long moment, looking like he was trying to figure something out, and then look away.

When he finally did speak, he smiled at Draco with a smile Draco had only had the chance to admire from across the great hall from time to time.

“You know, after dinner each night, we are free to do whatever we want. And we’re both old enough to go out. We could go out... to a muggle place... like a bar.” 

Dracos body felt frozen. Time itself felt frozen. Was Harry Potter actually asking to go out in public and do something together? It didn’t seem very believable. How could it? Harry Potter wouldn’t want to go out with someone like Draco Malfoy. No even in the muggle world. And Draco was sure that Harry wasn’t gay so it wasn’t going in that direction either.

Before he had a chance to say no, his head moved as if it wasn’t his own, nodding in agreement. That smile on Harry’s face grew as the boy looked quite excited and relieved.

“Perfect! I know a great place!” He said happily, growing quiet after this. It was quiet all the way until the time they had to leave, and at the point, Draco had accepted that Harry Potter wasn’t going away. And tonight was a chance to maybe finally make a friendship out of it. Finally, Draco could have the right to call Harry his friend. 

Having this in mind, he felt like the rest of the day going to be a blur. But it wasn’t. But it wasn’t. Instead, it felt more lively than anything that he had ever experienced. 

The first thing they did, was get back into those sickening muggle ‘cars’, and drove to this place called a ‘movie theater’. Draco didn’t exactly know what to expect, but they all decided to watch this comedy movie that ended up being quite funny, even for Draco. And the entire experience seemed to be an eye opener for Draco. 

“Wait, so muggles have cameras that capture an entire scene that tells some story and they all watch it like this? Just to laugh or cry?” He said in amusement while the end credits were on the screen. Harry laughed at the reaction of Draco. 

“Yes, they do. And they edit it with special effects on computers to make it look more realistic.” This lead to a full string of questions, all of which answers only resulted in more questions. 

But the end of the day and the end of dinner, Draco was more than ready to go out and see what it was like to drink at a muggle bar. He wanted to talk to Harry, ask him more questions about muggle technology and if he was lucky, he could talk to Harry as if they weren’t enemies before. As if they didn’t just come out of a war in opposing sides. 

They ended up at a bar in the middle of muggle London, one that was busy, it being a Friday night and all. 

They walked in, finding a table towards the back, and ordered their drinks. Harry ordered a pint of ale, while Draco ordered a Strawberry Margarita. Harry chuckled when the drinks were ordered and they were waiting for them to get them. 

“Why am I not surprised that Draco Malfoy is a fan of fruity drinks?” Harry said, laughing at Draco’s eye rolling. “Hey, I’m only joking with you. Lighten up a little, Malfoy. We have been around each other all year so far. And we’re only three months in. Don’t you think that maybe, we should maybe try to make the most of it?” 

Draco didn’t speak as their drinks got to them. He knew Harry was right. He had come out here with Harry in hopes to actually make something from this.

He nodded. “You’re right, Potter. We’ve been forced together in every way. But my question for you is,” Harry raised an eyebrow curiously, “why do you want to try to make the most of it? You hate my guts. I was death eater, Potter. You spoke for me at the trial, but I don’t understand why?”

Harry took a long drink from his cup, looking as if he needed the alcohol to have this conversation. Draco had only taken a sip out of his by now, and he was realizing that Harry might be trying to get drunk.

“Malfoy, it was a war for Merlins sake. A war that no one wanted to fight in. A war, that he were both forced into. Hermione? She was there because she wanted to be. Ron? He was there because he wanted to be. You and me, we were forced into it. And it’s not right that the two people that know exactly what it was like shouldn’t be close. Am I wrong?”

Draco was surprised by this. Harry was right, but he didn’t expect Harry to be the one to point this out and make this happen between them. Harry actually did want to be his friend. 

“Your correct, Potter.” He took a long drink, downing it in one go, deciding that if they were getting drunk, might as well go all out. 

“I’m very happy your think so. You were the only one I could invite out to do something like this. Hermione and Ron... they don’t understand it really. After the war, I was going through a really hard time. I mean who wouldn’t be. I literally died and came back to life. And all the people that died along side me in the war... Malfoy, I have nightmares about it. And they will never understand why getting drunk to avoid the nightmares helps me. They don’t understand why I suddenly don’t want to be a Auror. Or why I want nothing to do with Ginny, the girl whose clearly in love with the image of me and not me as a person.”

Draco listened to Harry and he felt weird listening to Harry pour out his heart to him when the boy didn’t even trust his friends to understand. It made him feel like for once, maybe the boys had something in common. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry wasn’t done talking yet. 

“Things have changed since the war. I’m not the person people think I am. I don’t want to worshipped by the wizard world. I finally have a chance to discover me. Things that I’ve always wondered about by never gave much thought to.” 

Draco raised his brow in confusion. “What do you mean, Potter?” A server came around replacing Dracos and Harrys now empty glasses.

Harry smiled that smile that made the tipsy Dracos heart race in his chest. 

“I think I might be gay.” He said almost to quietly. Draco stared at Harry for a long moment not saying anything as the gears in his head processed that statement. 

“Wait... why are you telling me this, Potter?” Harry didn’t answer right away as he was fin bushing off his second drink very quickly. Draco took note in this and followed along, feeling himself get more and more drunk with every passing moment. 

“Because, I know your gay.” He said quietly after finishing the drink. Draco stared at him in confusion. “Malfoy, I don’t know anyone else whose gay. But everyone in school knows that you are. I don’t know how you did it. Came out about it, you know? Or even figured it out really. It’s why I entered a class that I didn’t need to take. Why did you think I entered a muggle studies class that I’ve I don’t need to take considering I was raised by muggles?”

Draco was dumbfounded. Harry had entered this class because of Draco. He actually wanted to be closer to Draco.

“I tried to start multiple conversations with you to talk about all this. I mean, we share a room together, we have every class together, and we’re partners in almost every single one of them. But when I try to talk to you, you are quiet and moody that I’m even talking to you.” 

Draco still didn’t know exactly how to respond but his brain did form words. 

“You actually want to be my friend? And wait you think you might be... gay? I don’t understand why your telling me this. I mean, you can figure it out yourself. All you have to do it picture a male naked body. Does it seem appealing to you? Can you fantasize with it?” 

Harrys face turned red but he nodded.   
“Yes... but there’s more.” He went quiet for a moment before requesting another drink, this time something strong. Draco watched as the boy took multiple shots of some kind of yellowish drink. 

“Are you going to tell me or not, Potter?” Draco was getting impatient. Harry looked at Draco, this time obviously drunk. He grinned and moved in closer to Draco. 

“Let me tell you how if happened, Malfoy.” Draco nodded and waited for the story. 

“I was alone most of the summer, most of it because I was in self loathing drunkenness. I didn’t want to leave the house at all. But being alone, made things a lot worse at times. So I decided to go to a bar. There had to be some kind of bar that would allow me to drink and be alone, but not really alone. So, I found the closest bar, and I went in. Turns out, it was a gay bar. Meaning that every man was making out with another man. It blew my mind honestly. I left rather quickly when I realized that watching them kiss... Merlin, I didn’t know that it could looks so appealing.

“So I went home that night, and I didn’t even get completely drunk. No, my mind was replaying the images of watching these men eat each other’s faces off. I didn’t dare go back the next night. I stayed inside for an entire week, until I couldn’t stand it any more and I had to go back. Something about it made me want to go back. And so I did. I never did anything with a bloke. But I can tell you that after the second night, I went home and fantasized about this man who I had seen there. And I got off from it. Not only once... multiple times. 

“Now, I’m about to tell you the thing that brings you into all of this.” He stopped speaking and Draco took note in how close Harry was. Even though he himself was drunk, not as drunk as Harry, but drunk, he could feel it. 

“I tried to think about all the times in my life that I might have stared just a little bit to long at a man because I just couldn’t look away, and the first and only thought that came to my mind... was you.” Dracos eyes widened and his heart began racing. What was Harry saying?

“Merlin, how many times I stared at you across the hall, so fixated on you and your blonde hair that falls so perfectly in place and your grey eyes that hold so much more emotion than your willing to express. Your stupid smirk and your stupid arrogant attitude... all of it had been pulling me in for so long. And now with this realization, you were the only person I could think of... and your still the only person I can think of. 

“I started dreaming about what it would be like if I had a chance with you... I didn’t think it could be possible. But I had to try. And that leads us here, to this muggle bar that is overly crowded and us being drunk... because I wanted this chance to say something... this chance to maybe make it happen, without being a coward and running away from it.” 

Draco continue to stare at Harry in shock as he took his all in. Harry was good looking. He had known this for a very long time. Would it be okay to lean forward and press his lips to those appetizing ones? Would it be okay to get so lost in snogging this boy that his finger got tangled in that absolutely hot mess of hair on his head? Or to have Harrys body pressed to his as they got lost in the moment?

He didn’t have time to answer any of his questions, because before he could think more about it and make a decision, Harry had moved forward, put a hand on Dracos cheek and met his lips with a soft, drunken kiss. It seemed very hesitant at first, since Draco was stunned at the sudden contact, but once Draco had realized what was happening, he kissed the boy back feverishly, all his questions left behind, no longer mattering. 

Harry made a soft noise against their lips as Draco began returning the kiss. The noise drove right through Draco like tone of weight. He went right down to his pelvic region and he knew he was done for. All rational thinking was down the drain. He needed this boy kissing him back. He needed those rough, chapped lips on his. And he needed to stay this way for as long as possible. 

Draco wasn’t sure who had dominance over who as they both seemed to fight over it. Harry had pushed his tongue into Dracos mouth, immediately meeting Dracos in this very suddenly hungry fight for the dominance. Which didn’t surprise Draco one bit. They were both strong, stubborn boys who wanted to be in charge. And as much as Draco wanted to give into Harry’s dominance, he wanted Harry to really experience this. This was his first gay moment and Draco knew what to do. 

Draco pulled from Harry, completely breathless. “I want to continue this... but maybe we should continue it in place a little less crowded? And maybe you will let me show you what it’s like to be with a man?” He watched the look on Harry’s face turn lustful, his eyes black with want. 

“I think... I think that’s a good idea, Draco.” The use of Dracos name made his head feel Dizzy. Draco smiled and took no time to leave the bar quickly, not caring that they would be taking a car back to the hotel. Even the car ride wasn’t as bad as it had been. 

The entire ride, Harry had decided that snogging in the back of the car as the person in front drove was a great idea, and who was Draco to argue? He couldn’t argue. Not when Harrys body was pressed to his, his tongue was in his mouth, he was making sighs that drove Draco made with want. By the end of the car ride, Draco had a painfully restricted erection that he was ready to get rid of. 

They quickly made their way to their hotel room, locking the door firmly behind them. Draco took no time at all to push Harry against the door and begin snogging him senseless. Now, being in a room alone with Harry Potter as they both couldn’t keep their hands off each other, Draco wasn’t afraid to make noise. In fact, he groaned loudly when Harry bucked his hips forward, meeting Draco restricted member.

“Merlin, Potter... need you so bad...” he said in between kissing as he rutted back against the boy, again they both groaned from the friction it caused. Harry smiled against Dracos lips. “Then take me Draco... fucking take me...” 

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He moved his lips from Harrys, kissing his jaw and his cheek, making his way down to the boys neck. Harry immediately moved his head back to give Draco more room to work with. Draco nibbled and sucked on the soft skin on harrys neck, basking in the sweet noises that left the boys mouth as he did so. Those noises drove Draco mad. He needed to hear Harry make more of those noises. 

Draco made his way back up to Harry’s mouth, kissing him with hunger as he removed his weight from the boy and they moved towards the bed, their mouths never leaving each other’s as they did so. Once Harry’s legs had hit the end of the bed, Draco pulled away from Harry’s mouth to look at the boy. 

“Your too dressed... I think we should fix that...” he said in a deep, husky voice. Harry bite his lip, sending waves of want to Dracos still restricted cock. “I think so too...” Harry muttered, staring into Dracos eyes. Draco grinned as he pulled Harry back in to kiss his lips, now his hands moving quickly to remove all clothes from this boy and Harry did the same thing to Draco. 

Harry got frustrated though and spelled both of their clothes away. “Sorry, I was irritated... need you so bad...” he said, rubbing his now exposed cock against Dracos now exposed cock. Draco groaned into Harry’s mouth.   
“Potter, windless magic... is fucking hot as fuck...” he said against Harry’s lips. 

At this, his want was to great. He needed Harry in more ways than just kissing. He pushed Harry down onto the bed, crawling onto of the boy. He moved his lips down from Harry’s lip to the soft spot next to Harry’s ear, nibbling on his ear lobe, earning a moan in response. 

“I’m gonna fuck you Harry...” he whispered to him close to his ear, earning another moan.   
“Please... please Draco... fuck me...” the boy begged Draco. Hearing Harry beg to he fucked was the greatest thing he had heard the boy say. And he had to do as Harry asked. 

He moved his way down Harry’s neck, to the exposed chest, licking one of Harry’s nipples and taking it into his mouth. Harry’s body arched as a loud moan escapes the boys moan. “Fuck...” Harry whimpered as Harry did this for a moment before taking in Harry’s other nipple, earning the same response. Draco had never wanted to bad to hear someone moan, but he needed to do more to make that noise return. 

Draco made his way from the bots chest down to the navel area, where Harry’s cock was standing there, waiting for Draco. He looked up at Harry. Harry was staring down at Draco with so much anticipation, it was driving Draco insane. He didn’t take long to grab the boys cock in his hand, stroking it a few times, seeing the boy moan and move his hips to thrust into it. Draco smirked at how sexy it was. 

He moved his moth down, letting his tongue come out to like the tip of Harry’s cock, swirling it around as Harry gasped, his body doing anything to move. Draco placed his mouth over the cock, holding Harry’s hips down, so he didn’t trust into his mouth, and began bobbing his head up and down, taking in all of Harry. The moans thats escape Harry’s throat drive Draco move faster.

He does this until he feels Harry on the edge of his orgasm and stops, removing his mouth. He ignores Harry’s groan of annoyance and whispers a wandless lubricant Spell on to his fingers, before moving them to Harry’s opening, circling the rim, earning a whimper. Draco looked up at Harry, who looked anxious and little tense about Dracos fingers being inside of him. 

“It’s okay Harry. Just relax okay? I’m going to make this amazing for you. I promise you, I know how to make you feel good.” Harry nodded and Draco moved up to kiss Harry, distracting him as he placed one finger in softly. Harry’s gasped at the intrusion and Draco waited for Harry to adjust to the finger before he began moving it in and out of Harry.

Once Harry had gotten used to the finger being there, he started to enjoy himself. Draco could tell with the way that he groaned and moved his body onto Dracos finger. It wasn’t long before Draco had added another finger in, twisting his fingers inside Harry, finding the boys prostate earning a loud moan. 

“Fuck! Fuck... dont stop!” He begged and Draco complied, moving his fingers against that muscle, over and over again, until he felt Harry close again and stopped. He pulled out and looked down at Harry. The boy looked so disheveled and it made Dracos cock ache to be inside the boy. 

He whispered the lubricant spell once more, this time rubbing his hands on his neglected erect cock. He rubbed the liquid all over it before turning to Harry. “How do you want to do this? What position?” Harry looked from Dracos cock to his eyes. “I want to look at you as you fuck me, Draco.” He stated softly, and Draco smiled at this. He positioned himself in between Harry’s legs, lining himself up to Harry’s hole. 

“Remember, relax okay? It’s going to be painful right away, but remember to relax and it will go away.” He waited for Harry’s nods of acknowledgment before he allowed himself to push pass the entrance into Harry’s tight arse.  
Harry gasped in pain at the intrusion and Dracos breath came out heavy and ragged as he tried to keep himself together as he pushed further in slowly. He didn’t stop until he was seated all the way into Harry, stopping there as he gave Harry time to adjust to him. 

“Merlin, your so tight...” he whispered at the boy who had closed his eyes to rid the pain. Harry stayed this way for a moment. “Your so... big... Merlin your so fucking big Draco.” Draco wanted to start moving at these words, fuck him hard and fast, but he waited. Until Harry opened his eyes. “Move Draco... please move...” he urged him. Draco didn’t need to be told twice. 

He pulled back slowly, slamming back into the boy, earning a main from Harry. Draco once again was so turned on by Harry’s noises of pleasure that he had to continue to make those noises continue. He did this again, and again, picking up the pace with every thrust until he was moving inside Harry in steady movements. And those noises kept coming out, louder and louder. 

“Draco.... please... don’t stop... I feel so close...” he stuttered out in a whimper. Draco couldn’t keep the steady pace any longer. He readjusted himself to start pounding into Harry mercilessly, only to thrust into Harry’s prostate and earning a scream on pleasure as he did so. Draco kept this position, thrusting into the boy erratically. He could feel Harry was about to orgasm and he felt himself there too. 

He continues to trust until he felt the walls of Harry’s arse tighten around his cock, and he looked down to see Harry exploding white ropes of come all over there stomach. It was the hottest thing he had ever scene. It didn’t compare though to the sight of Harry’s face as he screamed Dracos name, his whole body tense under Dracos as he orgasmed. 

Draco thrusted in and out at a fast pace, bringing himself to finish inside Harry, his name on his lips. It wasn’t long before Draco collapsed onto Harry, both bodies covered in sweat and breathing hard. 

“How was that? You know for your first time?” Draco asked after minutes of calming down and pulling out, spelling them both clean wandlessly. Harry looked over and Draco, still in a daze. 

“I just lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy. How do you think it was?” He said with a laugh. He could tell Draco was annoyed with his little eye roll but the just smiled. “Of course, Draco. It was bloody fucking amazing... it was everything I had imagined it to be in my head.” This made Draco smile. 

“Good. I’m happy your enjoyed it.” Draco said with a sense of satisfaction that he made Harry Potter scream his name. 

“Can we... can we do this again? Like not tonight... but in the future? Like on a regular basis?” Deaco looked over at the nervous Harry, and nodded. 

“I would like that Harry. I would like that a lot.” They both feel asleep on the bed together, Harry cuddling into Dracos chest, his body draped over Dracos. Both had the best nights sleep they had in a very long time. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Harry and Draco hadn’t shown up to the meeting spot the class was supposed to meet. The three decided to go and wake up the two only to find that they two were entangled into each other’s arms, sleeping peacefully. No one had the heart to wake the two up, so they threw continued their day without them. 

After the trip ended, they came back and for a few months, no one but the people in the muggle studies class knew why Harry and Draco had suddenly become so close. Only they knew that when Harry and Draco had suddenly disappeared, it was because they were hidden away from the world.

Everyone eventually did find out. It shocked everyone who hadn’t already known. Years passed and they got married and eventually had children together. And no one would have ever guessed that the rivals, would have ever become more than that.


End file.
